zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Disc Golf
Disc Golf is the eleventh episode in Season 1 and the eleventh overall episode in the Nickelodeon TV series Zoey 101. The episode aired on April 10, 2005. Plot Trivia *Paul Butcher (Dustin Brooks) did not appear in this episode. *Thomas F. Wilson guest starred in this episode as Coach Phelps. Wilson is famous for his role of Biff Tannen in the Back to the Future films. **Also, Quinn sprays the chips with plutonium, the main energy source for the DeLorean in Back to the Future. **In another scene, one of the prisoners calls another prisoner a butthead, which is a name Biff would always call other people. *Zoey and her team compete with a school called Ridgeway. In TeenNick's, iCarly, Sam, Freddie, and Carly attend Ridgeway High School. *Quinn only appeared in this episode's sub-plot, but not the main plot. *The closed captions have the lyrics to Jet's "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" when Zoey and her team are playing against the team of correctional boys. However, the actual song played during the match in fact isn't "Are You Gonna Be My Girl." It's actually "Shallow Breathing" by Odds Against Tomorrow. (Whose songs have been played in the show, more notably, "It's True". (Also played in Drake & Josh: Go Hollywood). **However, "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" is the song played during the second half of the basketball game in Welcome to PCA. *Nicole vomited on her shirt right above her heart. In order to get the vomit on her chest, she would have had to turn her head in some odd way. In addition, there was no stain on her shirt, even though when puke is left on a shirt, there is supposed to be a stain. *When the guard tells the Ridgeway team that they would be punished if they hurt the PCA team, Nicole is shown standing with the rest of her team, but she was supposed to be sitting on the bench. *When Zoey, Dana, Michael, Chase and Logan run in the beginning of this episode, Nicole was supposed to be somewhat in back of them, but she wasn't. Then when they all make it around the track, Nicole can be seen running to them. *If you count how many disks there are around the pole Nicole was aiming at, there are actually 34, not 48. However, it could be that the other 14 discs landed somewhere off screen. *Coach Phelps did his math wrong. He said the gang had to do six laps everyday, and they had ten days to find a school that played disc golf and win. Six times ten actually equals sixty, but he stated that they would have to do seventy-four laps. *When Coach Phelps says, "this is gym class, not a snacketeria," Logan is heard laughing. However, if you look at the shot with all the students standing together, his mouth is clearly not moving. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Kristin Herrera as Dana Cruz *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes